Where the Past Lies
by Aleese Sundancer
Summary: This is an Obi/other character story. Important if you're reading my other story, kinda a spoiler I guess. Please review me. Its long, I know, but I thought it was good. Enjoy. i love you
1. Part 1

**Title: Where the past Lies**

**Author: Aleese Sundancer**

**Author email: skywalker_mara@yahoo.com**

**Keywords: Obi-Wan, Aleese**

**Spoilers: um…Everything**

**Disclaimer:  All these Characters, minus the ones I've made up, are a part of Lucas Film and all its glory.  I'm not earning anything off this story, and I wrote it purely for the enjoyment of writing.**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Plot: Obi-Wan meets Aleese Jaide, a young Jedi Girl and falls into love with her.  This is sorta my silly version of everything up until Episode 4 and after.  It's got the movies inside, but it's a fanfic, some of the facts don't really add up.  Enjoy.  This story takes place after Captive Temple, so anything after that story…ignore them. (Excluding everything from EP1 on)  {Captive Temple is when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are still not together again.}**

A/N: This story doesn't exactly fit with everything else that has happened. I wrote it like a couple of years ago and well, I didn't have the time to rewrite it.  Please don't flame me for the things that are wrong. I'm sure they're in there but...ha ha ha. Enjoy, please review me!!!!

**Where the Past Lies.**

            Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the ship with his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, as they were on route to search out Xanatos.  Silently, Obi-Wan stared out the front viewing panel and was lost deep in thought.  His life had changed so dramatically over the last month or so.  He'd gone from being a Jedi Padawan, to being a child fighting a war, to being an outcast, and finally to being lonely.  He'd lost the one man he knew as a father, and as a friend. He knew that on the surface Qui-Gon had forgiven him, but, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever trust him again.  He longed to have Qui-Gon smile at him, reassuringly, telling him how deep the bond between the two was.  There was nothing Obi-Wan could do about the past now, he just wasn't sure how bright his future was.  As he stared out into the infinite lines of Hyperspace, he debated what he wanted, and what he could have.

            Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eyes. His face gave away nothing but his eyes seemed sad, and distraught.  He knew what the boy was thinking.  It was indeed a hard future to look forward to.  He also knew that the boy was holding back a lot from him.  Despite his own wants and beliefs, the bond that they had formed remained.  He knew of how deeply Obi-Wan wanted Qui-Gon to trust him, to be his master again.  Obi-Wan wanted what they had.  His young, former Padawan had almost defied the council again to take this journey with him.  The council had been forgiving and understanding when Obi-Wan had asked to join Qui-Gon on his search for Xanatos.  Qui-Gon was glad for the company, but was hesitant to have him come. He didn't want to endanger the boy.  

            Obi-Wan could feel the thoughts swell within Qui-Gons mind.  He turned from his reverie to face Qui-Gon.  Their eyes met briefly.  Obi-Wan looked deep into his eyes, trying to find an answer to a question he had not asked, than turned away.  Quickly, he unbuckled himself and disappeared into the cabin section.  Qui-Gons gaze followed him as he walked out.

            As he paced around the cabin, trying to calm himself down, Obi-Wan could feel the despair starting to fill him.  Qui-Gon seemed to almost be afraid of him.  He knew this would be hard, he just knew it, but he couldn't help it.  He needed Qui-Gon.  And Qui-Gon needed him.  Patience was something he didn't have down pat yet.  And, he didn't know how long he could wait for Qui-Gon to realize it.

            Qui-Gon became alert when the small warning bleeps woke him from his meditation.  Obi-Wan appeared from behind him and took his seat.  Bringing them out of Hyperspace, Obi-Wan didn't even look at Qui-Gon.  His eyes were held firmly ahead, seeming to concentrate on something so simple.  Qui-Gon reached out with the force and could feel Obi-Wan's attempts to be patient.  He also felt a familiar dark presence on the blue-green world they were heading to.  He pointed to the Northern Hemisphere and Obi-Wan headed for it.  Neither knew the name of the small planet, it was only a number in the Star Charts.  As they flew through the atmosphere and landed on the northernmost hemisphere, Obi-Wan let out a small breath. 

            "What now?" He asked Qui-Gon, without looking at him.

            "Now, we look." Qui-Gon said, standing up and heading for the ramp.  

            After locking up the ship, Obi-Wan came up beside Qui-Gon.  "There's a small town over to the west, I suggest we search it first, for food and somewhere to stay.  I have a strange feeling coming from there."  

            "I feel it too Master…Jinn" Obi-Wan recovered as he slipped up the wording.  Qui-Gon nodded and they headed towards the city.

            As they strolled the street, they felt the presence grow stronger and stronger.  As they reached the small home, they could feel the young female inside, resting on a couch.  Qui-Gon seemed to have a burst of recognition.  He knocked on the door and they waited.  They felt her presence approach and waited anxiously.  

            The door opened and a small girl stood in its wake.  She had red-gold hair, soft but striking green eyes, a dancers figure, and a graceful fluid movement that seemed to captivate you in the first few moments upon glancing at her.  Obi-Wan couldn't remove his eyes from her lithe body.

            Qui-Gon hid a small grin at Obi-Wan's reaction to the young girl. She studied the two of them, and seemed to remember Qui-Gon.

            "Master Jinn! From the Temple." She cried out. She ushered them inside quickly. "What are you doing here?"

            "We are in search of Xanatos." Qui-Gon reveled to her as he removed his cloak and hung it in the closet. Obi-Wan matched the motion and she herded them further inside the small home.

            "He said you would be looking for him." She smiled.  "There is something different about him, Master Jinn. He isn't the same person he was when I first knew him.  What's happened to him?"

            "It's a long tale." Qui-Gon said, unsure of how to tell. "Aleese, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Obi-Wan, this is Aleese Jaide.  She was a friend of Xanatos back when he first started at the Academy for a brief time.  She was much younger than him, but they grew almost close.  She left the academy soon after he left, taken to train earlier than most, that's why you wouldn't remember her."

            Obi-Wan smiled and extended his hand. She held it in a firm shake and smiled dazzlingly at him.  He felt like he would melt on the spot.

            "You say he was here? When?" Qui-Gon interrupted.

            "Just a few days ago.  I'm pretty sure he had just gotten on planet.  He wanted to warn me about your coming, and more."

            "Warn you?"  Qui-Gon asked

            "He said you'd do something bad to me or something. I don't know, I kinda shrugged it off. I know you too well to think you'd hurt me.  You're harmless to your friends." Aleese grinned.  Obi-Wan smiled slightly, thoughts of the past flashed through his mind.  The rejection he had received when they first came together, the feeling he had after loosing Qui-Gon on Melida-Dann.  Perhaps Harmless wasn't the word.

            Qui-Gon could feel the thoughts going through young Obi-Wan's mind.  Although he had a smile on his face, his eyes were dark.  "Yes, perhaps I am.  So…what else did he want from you?"

            "Do you remember that crush he had on me back at the academy? Well, it hasn't worn off." She said, staring at her hands.

            "I see." Qui-Gon muttered. "I hate to say this Aleese, but I need a favor."

            "Of course Master Jinn, anything." She said, looking at him in the eyes.

            "I am asking if you'd let Obi-Wan stay with you." He said, meeting her eyes.

            "What?!" Obi-Wan said coming to full attention.  He stood up and spread his arms. "I'm going with you, Qui-Gon.  I don't need to be babysat."

            "Obi-Wan, this is between me and Xanatos.  You'd be safer here.  I need you to watch over Aleese.  Xanatos is likely to be back, and knowing him, she'll need someone."        

            "I defied the Council to come with you, and now you leave me here to protect someone who can take care of herself!"  He cried, barely able to contain his hurt.

            " Obi-Wan…" he ordered.

            "Fine. I'll go get my stuff." He said quickly, bowing respectfully and stalking back to the ship.

            "Master Jinn…what happened between you and Obi-Wan?" Aleese asked quietly.

            "He was my Padawan.  He left the Jedi Order and me.  Now he is starting to get the respect of the council back.  I need him here. I can't let him come with me, it's too dangerous.  Xanatos is my past, and I need to deal with him. There's no point in letting Obi-Wan come, it'll only put him in danger.  I don't want to see him hurt."

            "You love him." Aleese said quietly, searching his eyes with her own. "He's like a son to you, and you are afraid to trust him again.  You're protecting yourself from another Xanatos."

            "No…I…." Qui-Gon tried to dispute.

            "Its true.  And you know it.  You and I both know, he won't turn.  You are meant to be together Qui-Gon."  Seeing the truth in her words, Qui-Gon frowned slightly.  He was an open book to this young girl.  

            "I'll watch over him, if you still want me to.  I am likely to need the help, I haven't held a lightsaber in a long time.  From what I can gather, Xanatos has fallen to the Dark Side, hasn't he. It's because of his father."

            "You have more insight than I feel at ease with." Qui-Gon smiled.  He stood up, just as Obi-Wan entered the door with his small knapsack.  He nodded at the two of them, and laid his bag on the floor.  Seeing that they needed to talk, Aleese retreated to the small kitchen.

            "Obi-Wan.  Take care of her.  She's a very important person, and having you here will assure me that she's safe.  I'll send for you if I need you.  It is my fight, I need to fight it.  I made a mistake long ago, its time to right the wrong."  Qui-Gon said, stepping towards Obi-Wan.

            "I understand, Master Jinn. I'll keep her safe. I'd still rather go with you."  He said quietly, trying to contain his hurt still.  Qui-Gon rested his hand on his shoulder, and smiled.   Obi-Wan searched his eyes, and for the first time felt the warmth that was once there.  He nodded and let Qui-Gon pass.  "May the Force be with you Master Jinn."

            "And with you Obi-Wan." He said, grabbing his cloak and opening the door.

            "Take Care Master Jinn." Aleese called from the kitchen.  Qui-Gon smiled.

            "Stay Safe, Padawan Jaide." He called as he left the small home.

            "Padawan Jaide?" Obi-Wan said, wandering into the kitchen.  Busily at work, Aleese moved around the room in a fluid motion, collecting what she wanted.

            "I was once a Padawan, same as yourself.   My master died a few months ago, in an accident.  I've been on leave since, trying to collect myself."

            "I see."  Obi-Wan said, coming to stand beside her.  She smiled slightly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.  She turned away.  In a single movement, Obi-Wan pulled Aleese into his arms and held her close.  Her tears staining his tunic, and her hands clutching his robe.  He smoothed her hair with his hands and held her close.  

            "I'm sorry." She muttered, trying to escape his grip.

            "Don't be.  I know how you feel." He said, holding her to him.  Her small body fit perfectly with his larger one.  She held his tunic in her small hands and enjoyed the sensation of another.

            "No wonder Qui-Gon feels the way he does about you."  She said, pulling away, wiping her tears and grabbing the drinks.  She placed them on the small table and sat down.  

            "And how is that do you think?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at the yellow liquid.

            "Like a father does for a son." Aleese said quietly.  Obi-Wan looked up and stared at her intently.  He nodded slowly and took a long sip of his drink.  Suddenly, a burst a shiver ran up his neck.  He stood up and looked around, his hand falling to his lightsaber. "What is it?"

            "I feel something.  It might be Xanatos." Obi-Wan said, searching around the room.  Pulling out his comlink, "Master Jinn, I think he's coming this way." 

            "I'm coming Obi-Wan.  Try to keep him there." He said and the transmission ended.  

            "Aleese…perhaps you'd be safer in your room." Obi-Wan told her, afraid she'd get hurt should there be a battle.   As she started to protest, the door was thrown open and a dark form entered.  

            "Aleese.  What are you doing? Didn't I warn you about Qui-Gon?" He said taking a step forward.  Aleese stepped in behind Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan moved a hand to restrain him from coming any closer to her.

            "Please, Xanatos. I told you before, I'm not going with you.  You need help, let us help you. Please?" She asked, uncertain as to how to talk to him.

            "I don't need any help.  Nothing anyone could do for me would be of any help.  Now, come to your real home with me.  You can be a part of the riches I hold.  You'll be richer and pampered more than your wildest dreams."

            "I'm happy here, Xanatos. I have no need of money and pampering." She said, taking a firmer stand.

            "This is your last chance.  I don't want to have to kill you too." He said, taking another step forward.

            "She said no." Qui-Gon said, standing in the doorway.  Xanatos smiled evilly and ignited his lightsaber.  

            "This is your last chance, Master.  I warned you the last time, this would be the end of you."  He dashed forward in a steak of darkness and attacked him.  Both Obi-Wan and Aleese stepped out of the way, Obi-Wan eager to help Qui-Gon.  Aleese laid a restraining hand on his shoulder, and stood close to him.  He kept his lightsaber in his hand and watching the fight eagerly.  

            Qui-Gon and Xanatos fought fiercely, lightsabers flashing and bodies swiftly jumping back and forth.  They ended up backing out the door into the yard, still fighting as if it was a difficult dance.  Xanatos was a young, faster warrior, with his youth and the dark side aiding him, but Qui-Gon had years of experience and the knowledge of Xanatos's fighting style behind him.  It seemed as though Xanatos had the upper hand, but what seemed out of nowhere, Qui-Gon tripped and was thrown out of synch.  Xanatos took advantage of the situation and aimed a killing blow at his head.  Obi-Wan, from where he was standing in the doorway, jumped over and in a single movement, ignited his lightsaber and cut Xanatos down.  

            A look of shock and surprise came over Xanatos's face and he looked Obi-Wan right in the eyes before the erupted into a blue ball of flame.  Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were thrown back with the force of the fire.  Aleese rushed to Obi-Wan's side and took his head into her lap.  She looked up at her, his eyes mournful, and promptly fainting.  Qui-Gon shook his head and slowly stood up and walked over to Obi-Wan and Aleese.  He sat down and laid his larger hand over Obi-Wan's forehead.  His eyes flashed worry at his wellbeing.  

            "He couldn't stand to see you die." Aleese said, staring at his face.  

            "I was shielded from a lot of the blow, since I was down on the ground.  He took the brunt of it.  I think he hit his head on the ground."  Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered and he let out a small groan sitting up.  

            "Are you alright, Master?" He said rubbing his head.

            "I'm fine, thanks to you." He replied, smiling. They looked at the spot where Xanatos had last stood and headed back inside.

            "Finally over, is it now?" Yoda asked.

            "Xanatos is dead." Qui-Gon said without emotion.  The council seemed to remain still for a few moments as they took in the news.  Qui-Gon waited patiently for their reaction.

            "Good news or bad news is it Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked curiously.

            "Good or bad depends on your point of view." Qui-Gon replied.  Yoda nodded, as did Mace Windu.  They looked to each other. 

            "And whom was it that completed the task?" Mace asked.

            "I was dueling him, and I tripped.  As Xanatos was going to deal the final cut, Obi-Wan cut him down.  Obi-Wan saved my life, as well as the life of young Aleese." Qui-Gon recounted.  They both nodded again and looked at Obi-Wan.  He tried to keep his face passive, but was afraid of the reaction of the temple.  Would they think he had done it with anger?  Would he be admitted to the temple, or doomed to be a farmer again?  Thoughts like these raced through his mind.

            "I have one request of the temple." Qui-Gon said, taking a small step forward.

            "Important this is." Yoda surmised.  Qui-Gon nodded

            "I would like to ask the council to grant me permission to train Padawan Kenobi again." He said, looking at Yoda.  He could feel Obi-Wan's head turn to look at him, the surprise radiating over him.

            "Unexpected this is." Yoda muttered.

            "We had thought you would take longer to make this decision Qui-Gon.  Be sure you are making it for the right reasons." Mace warned.

            "After a long discussion with Aleese, mediation and debating, this is what I believe is best for me and Obi-Wan.  I want him as my Padawan, and I am sure I can trust him again.  My heart has been saying this all along.  Unless the council has any objections, or another Master has asked, I would like to train Padawan Kenobi." Qui-Gon stated.

            The council looked between each other.  "The council has no objections." Mace said.  Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan and they smiled at each other.  Aleese, from in behind, smiled as well.  They were re-united, this time hopefully for good.  

12 Years Later 

"Obi-Wan." Aleese cried out after debarking from the convoy ship carrying the Jedi Council members.  After the last 12 years of staying around the temple helping in the nurseries, since she prompted not to have another master, and the council didn't want to send her away.  Although she loved the babies and toddlers, the time she was happiest was when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were back at the temple between missions.  

"Aleese.  You made it." Obi-Wan said, taking her into his arms.  She wrapped her own around him.

"I wouldn't miss it.  Qui-Gon was a good friend." Aleese whispered into his tunic.  He stroked her hair and led her back towards Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker, This is Aleese Jaide.  Aleese, this is young Anakin." He said between the two.  She smiled and he appraised her.  Then he looked to Obi-Wan.

"She makes you happy." He said. Obi-Wan nodded.  Aleese made him very happy.

"Good.  You were too serious." He said, turning around to go join Amidala and the rest of the Naboo.

"Too serious?  My love, what have you been doing?" She asked, kissing him lightly on the lips.  He smiled at her.

"Oh, just being the personified Jedi."  

"Master Yoda would like to see you.  Something important I'd say." She said, remembering the conversation that had transpired on board the ship before landing.  He nodded, and guided her inside the palace.

Aleese sat in Obi-Wan's small room, and could feel the sadness radiating from every pore.  Turning abruptly at the sound of a knock on the door.  

"Yes?" She called out, turning to sit down on the bed. Young Anakin opened the door slowly.

"Is Obi-Wan here?" He asked timidly.  

"I'm sorry Anakin, he's in a meeting with Yoda at the moment. You're welcome to wait here for him." She said. He nodded and took a seat on the floor, playing with a small string. "What's that?" She asked.

"I gave a necklace to Padme, I mean Queen Amidala. This is just a piece that was left of the tie.  It gives me good memories." He said, almost sad.

"You miss Qui-Gon don't you." She observed.

"He was the only Jedi who was nice to me, and believed I could be a Jedi.  He became my dad in a matter of minutes."  Anakin admitted.  

"You know, at one time, Qui-Gon wasn't like that. He used to be very serious, like Obi-Wan.  I think once he got Obi-Wan back, he loosened up."

"Got Obi-Wan back?" Anakin asked.  Aleese recounted of her first adventure in meeting the two. 

"You wouldn't think to look at Obi-Wan that he was once like that." Anakin stated, thinking about how grim Obi-Wan always seemed to be.

 "You haven't known him that long.  He was once very impulsive, like yourself.  He's suffering a lot right now."

"Who?" Obi-Wan said, as he walked into the doorway.

"No one of any importance," she said, winking at Anakin.  He smiled widely.

"Well, its time to go." He said, his face dropping and him grabbing his dark cloak.  Aleese followed in behind with Anakin.

Aleese watched Obi-Wan through out most of the ceremony.  He knew Obi-Wan was saying his last good bye's as he watched the flames lick and consume his former Master.  Staying in behind, where she was conspicuous, she said her own farewells.  She saw young Anakin turn to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan respond, resting his hand upon his shoulder, just as Qui-Gon used to do.  This seemed to mean only one thing to her.  

"I don't know if I'm ready.  I still have much to learn myself.  I don't think I'll be able to do as good a job as Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan revealed to Aleese after the funeral.  

"I'm here, and the masters as well. You'll do a good job with Anakin, Obi-Wan.  I know you will.  You've learned from one of the best." She consoled.  She smiled and he enveloped her in a hug.  She smiled and enjoyed the closeness.  His small temporary room was almost crowded with the two of them in the doorway.  She reached up and pulled his face down and kissed him hard on the lips.  His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to his own body.  She smiled, and deepened the kiss, moving her arms around his neck.  His hormones started rushing through his body, all the depression, and frustration turning into passion.  He quickly picked her up and laid her down on the bed.  She flashed him a surprised smile.  He shut the door, and locked it with the force, giving them privacy.  She moved up onto her elbows, but was quickly flat on her back again, as his lips devoured hers in a passionate kiss.  He shed his cloak, and ran his hands up and down her sides.  She ended the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.

"Obi-Wan…be sure this is what you want." She whispered, out of breath.

"I've wanted you since the day we met." 

Emerging from Obi-Wan's bedroom the next morning, the young couple were confronted by young Anakin.

"Master, I was wondering if you were alright." He asked, his eyes clouding with worry.

"I'm fine, Padawan. Don't worry.  Would you like to come for breakfast now?" He asked, patting the boy on the shoulder.  He nodded and the three wandered down the Halls. To any passing person who didn't know the true relationship, they would look like a young family.  Obi-Wan's hand rested on the small of Aleese's back, holding her close.  In front of the two of them, Anakin seemed to join in the communion.  They entered the Queen's feasting room, where most of the Jedi Masters, Amidala, and other important dignitaries had already gathered to eat.  They entered and smiled at everyone.

"You seem to be feeling better," Amidala remarked looking at Obi-Wan.  Obi-Wan nodded in greeting at all those who had attended the breakfast.  Walking over to the three empty spots, he helped Anakin into the huge chair, and pulled out the one next to his for Aleese.  She smiled at him and pulled it forward.  He sat down and he looked at everyone.

"What?" He asked, suddenly defensive.

"Close you and Skywalker have become.  Good." Yoda smiled.  Obi-Wan grinned.

"Yes Masters," Obi-Wan nodded again.  

"And with young Jaide." Mace Windu added.  The whole table broke out in grins, and Aleese blushed a shade of red.  Obi-Wan merely nodded and attacked his breakfast.  Even Aleese couldn't help but grin at him.  

"Don't pick on Master Obi-Wan." Anakin said, defensively.  "Aleese is really nice, she makes him happy." He stated.  They seemed to consider his words.  For a nine-year old boy, he was wise and protective.

"Perhaps we could shift this meal from away from our lives and onto something less…us." Aleese asked diplomatically.  The Queen smiled.

"It's an honor to have such important people at our table.  The Naboo greet you, Jedi Masters, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.  Please Enjoy." She said, grabbing a fork and digging in.  

The breakfast was superb.  He'd eaten a good deal of it but his appetite wasn't there.  Obi-Wan missed Qui-Gon's cooking.  He supposed now he'd have to learn how to cook.  Feeling Obi-Wan's sudden sorrow through the Force, both the Jedi Masters, Aleese and Anakin stared at Obi-Wan.  He let out a small smile and excused himself.  The Jedi Masters nodded as both Aleese and Anakin left after him.

After the trio had left the table, Amidala couldn't help but wonder.  "They are to be married?" She asked Yoda and Mace.

"Most Jedi don't marry.  It is difficult to place duty above feelings when you are wed, and often those who are close to you end up betraying you the most.  It's possible, but very unlikely.  Aleese has a past she must face up to, that she doesn't even know about yet." Mace explained.

"She is not Jedi?" Amidala asked, slightly confused.  Who would be safer to marry than a Jedi?  What sort of past could ruin such a love affair?

"When she was your age, her master was killed.  Until Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon brought her back to the temple she didn't know what she wanted. She stayed on at the temple taking care of our youngest apprentices.  This will soon change."

"How so?"

"She's to inherit the crown on her home planet.  Her parents would only let her train to become a Jedi.  Should that fall through she was to return home.  Since her master passed on, the 'deal' was altered.  She was given until the age of 25 to train, then to be sent back home.  Her birthday is in a few days." Mace's face growing passive.  Amidala nodded, knowing what she would be going through.  

"She doesn't know about this?" 

"The pasts of our students are kept secret until their master feels its time to tell them.  It's a safety precaution."

"You'll tell her soon?  What about Obi-Wan?"

"We are going to tell her after we believe Obi-Wan has healed enough to be able to go on without her."

"Most terrible timing it is." Yoda added.  Amidala nodded.  The life of a Jedi was far harder than it seemed.

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?" Aleese called chasing after Obi-Wan.  He headed back to their room.

"I need to meditate. I'm sorry, I just need a few minutes." He said.  She stopped in her tracks, the reburk stinging.  Behind her she heard Anakin retreat back to the dining room, and the familiar footsteps of Yoda.

"Talk we must, young Jaide.  Important things we must discuss.  Future."  She nodded and followed him to the same room he had taken Obi-Wan the day before.  She looked around.  "Secret of your past, time it is revealed."  

Aleese wandered back to her room, eyes wide with amazement.  She sat down on her bed and reflected.  Never in any of her dreams, had she ever thought herself royalty.  She didn't want to be, she wanted to stay with Obi-Wan.  After the last reburk, she thought hard about leaving promptly.  How would he take it? To loose his fatherly figure, and his lover.  Being forced to take care of the most powerful Jedi possible, to much responsibility rested on his young shoulders.  

Obi-Wan soon appeared in her doorway.  He looked refreshed, but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"You're leaving me too." He whispered.  She looked down at her hands and the tears came flowing down her cheeks.  He looked at her, heart broken.  She felt as though she had let him down in the time of his greatest need.  

"I'm so sorry Obi-Wan," She sobbed into her hands.  "I never knew, I just didn't know."

"I did." He consoled her. "Soon after we began to be together, the masters warned me.  I just didn't think that it would come up so soon." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.  She cried into his tunic.  

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop me from falling so deeply in love with you?" She asked between sobs.

"Because, I loved you too much." He said, his own tears starting to fall.  "I'm sorry, I was so selfish. I didn't want you to leave me.  I'm so sorry."

"Will you be okay?" She said, trying to change the subject, and wiping her eyes.

"I'll be lost without you." He whispered.

"Then, visit me, often? Please? I need you, I can't live with you."

"I promise." He said, kissing her passionately.

2 Years Afterwards 

            Aleese grimaced and groaned.  There was so much to remember.  She just couldn't be everything to everyone.  Being Queen of a planet wasn't as easy as Amidala had made it look.  Fortunately, she didn't have to wear any silly robes, just a nice outfit everyday.  She walked to her room and office, eager for her 20 minute break. Just before she opened her door, she felt a familiar presence.  She couldn't help but smile widely.  Turning to one of her guards she whispered something into his ear.  He nodded and did as she'd asked.  

            Obi-Wan sat on her chair, when he felt Aleese approach.  He smiled and looked at Anakin. He nodded. The door opened slowly, and they could hear Aleese giggles.  Inside she strode, a taller, handsome man beside her with his arm drapped around her shoulders.  She saw them and gave Obi-Wan a look.  Obi-Wan caught the twinkle in her eye.  

            "Aleese!  Who's this?" Anakin asked, shocked. 

            "Why young Ani, this is my husband." She said, smoothly.  She smiled up at him.

            "You're married?" He asked.

            "Oh yea. I thought everyone knew."

            "My life is over.  The Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi has given up all hope and is falling to the dark side.  His dearest love is now forever lost." He said, falling dramatically to his knees and igniting his lightsaber.  In a final, overly dramatic scream he brought his lightsaber to his neck.  

            "WAIT!" The young guard called out. "We're really not married…I'm just her body guard, please…she asked me to, don't kill yourself." He begged, taking a step away from her.

            Aleese pouted.  This happened every time Obi-Wan came to visit. The same farce on the guards.  She patted him on the shoulder. "Hal, its okay.  He knows it's just a spoof. He wouldn't really kill himself." She said, hugging him. "I think I'm safe with the two Jedi, you are relieved.  Tell the others that I'll be about 20 minutes late." 

            He nodded and gave the 'unstable' Jedi another look.  Obi-Wan smiled and stood up as he left.  As the door closed behind him, Obi-Wan walked over to Aleese quickly and covered her mouth in a searing  kiss.  She melted up against him and kissed back equally passionately.  "Only 20 minutes?" He grinned.

            She smiled slightly and escaped the embrace to give Anakin a hug.  He hugged back.  Anakin had always had a soft spot for Aleese ever since they'd met. "It's nice to see you again Aleese. I've missed you.  The council has been keeping us very busy.  They've finally given us some good missions." He beamed.

            "I'm so proud of you Ani.  You must have done something nice for the council, they never gave me any good missions.  What did you give them?  Make them a basket of muffins?"  She grinned.  He smiled widely.  

            "Nah…"He blushed.  She smiled and turned to face both of them.  Obi-Wan came and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her from behind up to him.  She smiled and closed her eyes.

            "You work too hard my love." He whispered.  

            "If I don't work hard, my whole planet will fall apart." She sighed. "So, business or pleasure?"

            "It's always a pleasure, but unfortunately this time is business.  The council wants us to watch you for a bit, to make sure you are still okay.  They seem worried about you."

            "Nah, just Yoda. He's got a soft spot for me." She grinned.  "But really, I'm okay.  Kinda lonely sometimes but, I think the planet it doing good.  According to the polls everyone likes me, but it really depends.  Sometimes things like that are fudged."

            "Well, we'll check everything out right Ani?"

            "Sure."

            "I'll have Shara prepare you two rooms.  You'll be here a while?"

            "Two weeks at least." Obi-Wan smiled.  She smiled and leaned against him.  

            "Okay, just gimmie a second and I'll get you guys settled."

            Walking over to the door, and opening it, two guards and a young girl appeared. "Shara, these two Jedi are going to be staying on planet for two weeks.  See that they each have a room, close to my own."

            "Of course your Majesty.  I'll see right to it."  She said smiling and bowing.  She enthusiastically walked off towards the residential wing.  Aleese nodded at the two guards and shut the door.

            "Okay, it's all set up.  Would you like to attend my advising session in about 10 minutes or did you guys wanna go look around?  We have one of the loveliest gardens in the world.

            "I'd like to go see your gardens if you don't mind." Ani asked.

            "Of course." She smiled. She hit a small button on her pocket and one of the guards came in.  "Geoff, show Ani the gardens, then leave him to do as he wishes." She told him

            "Of course madam.  If you'll please follow me young sir." 

            "Have fun Ani."  Aleese told him. He smiled widely at her and walked off with Geoff.  "And you Obi-Wan?" She said, turning to look at him.

            "I'll go to the session with you, after we use our 10 minutes effectively." He grinned.  

            10 minutes afterwards, they entered the meeting, smiling widely.  Her guards stopped at the doorway and she walked in and took her seat.  Obi-Wan stood behind her chair, just observing.

            "Jedi Kenobi has been sent by the Jedi Council to oversee some of my activities to make sure I am alright.  I'm sure you all remember him from some of the past times he's been here." She said.  Some of the members nodded.

            "It's a pleasure Jedi Kenobi." One of the ladies said, smiling shyly at Obi-Wan.  He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Lyta, a new council member." 

            Aleese barely suppressed her groan at the obvious flirting they were doing.  Obi-Wan could feel Aleese's feelings flowing through the Force loud and clear and stepped back to his original position.  Aleese shot him a glare and they turned back to the text in front of her.

            "How was your walk Ani?  Did you perhaps encounter the gardener?"  Aleese asked.  Ani had taken a favor to the gardener with his fun tales about his history and the history of the planet.  Ani nodded and smiled.

            "And did you have fun in your meeting?" Ani asked.  Aleese suppressed a groan and smiled. 

            "About as much fun as always." She replied.  Promptly, Shara entered the room.

            "The two rooms closest to your own were prepared for the Jedi." She said quietly.

            "Thank you Shara, it is much appreciated that you took time out of your schedule for the Jedi.  I will show them to their quarters. Thank you." Aleese thanked her.  She nodded, a smile flashing on her face, and then bowed and left.  "Perhaps you would like to get comfortable?" She asked the two Jedi.  Obi-Wan nodded, while Ani watched his master.  Aleese walked through the doorway and down the hall, followed closely by Obi-Wan and Anakin.  As they strode through the palace, the warmth that was felt by all who walked by towards Aleese was evident through the Force.  She gave each passerby a warm smile, and they in return smiled back.  She led them through a maze of hallways, and through several guards booths.  Finally they entered a long hallway with glass doors at the end.  Aleese motioned to two doorways opposing each other and smiled at the two.

            "I know sometimes its nice to have rooms to yourselves, even though I know how close you are.  The security will let you through, don't worry about them.  I'm just through here, and the two rooms have direct links to mine by the comlink.  If you need anything, Geoff will help you out.  Feel free to roam around as you'd like.  If you'll excuse me, I'd like to change into something more formal for a dinner with the Jedi." She said, nodding and turning to enter her room.

            Obi-Wan looked at Ani.  "Which did you want?" 

            "I dunno, you choose first. You're the master," He grinned.

            Obi-Wan shrugged and turned to the right. "I guess I'll take this one."

            "Okay.  And Master?" Ani asked, turning to his room.

            "Yes Ani?" He said turning to look at him.

            "If I get lonely, can I come to your room?" He asked timidly.  Ever since they had been deemed master and Padawan, they had always been in the same room.  Anakin had frequent nightmares, and being with Obi-Wan tended to lessen them.

            "Of course Ani.  Now get into some more formal attire, and we will be heading to dinner soon.  I saw to the placement of your bag on your bed."  Ani nodded and turned into his room.  Obi-Wan stared at the closed door a minute and walked into his own room.

            As soon as Obi-Wan exited his room, he saw a young Anakin, in a darker colored tunic, trying to wait patiently.  Patience was not his strong point.

            "Just let me see if Aleese is ready." Obi-Wan said, when Aleese didn't come out. He opened the door and looked in.    No one seemed to be there. "Aleese?  Are you ready?"

            Just at that moment Aleese emerged from the bedroom in a form fitting dark green dress.  The dark green shimmered in the light, and her long red-gold hair lay flat on her back, looking like a stream of fire.  She smiled at him and turned slowly. "Does the Jedi approve?"

            Unable to take his eyes off each of her smooth curves, Obi-Wan nodded. "I dunno about the Jedi, but I do."  

            Grinning slightly, she walked up to him, and wrapped her arm around his.  He smiled, patted her hand, and led her outside.  Beyond the doors, Anakin stood.  He looked at the two and smiled widely.

            "Aleese, you look really pretty." He said blushing slightly.  

            "Thank you Ani." She smiled.  Obi-Wan led them through the palace to where the dining area was.  They sat down to a small meal.  "The palace chef is one of the best you'll ever have eaten from."

            "I'm sure it'll be delicious." Obi-Wan said as a large plate of exotic looking food was placed in front of him.

            Aleese laid down on her bed, feeling oddly lonely.  She stared up at the roof, trying to wear herself out.  Crawling under her covers, she shut the light out just as a small knock was heard.  Turning the light on again, she called out.

            "Yes?" The door opened and Anakin appeared.  

            "Aleese?"  He asked her quietly, "May I sleep in here?  I don't want to annoy Obi-Wan.  He does get much sleep when I'm beside her."

            "Of course.  Here, there's plenty of room right here beside me.  Hop in." She said, moving over to make room.  He quickly and quietly slipped in beside her. Snuggling close to her, she wrapped her arms around him and he promptly fell asleep.  Stroking his cheeks and forehead, she smiled down at him.  Turning out the light and laying her head down, soon enough, she was asleep herself.

            Obi-Wan woke up in the middle of the night feeling slightly nervous.  Reaching out with the force, he searched Ani's room for him.  Finding him gone, he reached out farther and found him resting with Aleese.  Quickly slipping out of his bed, and pulling on a pair of pants, he walked quietly over to Aleese's room and entered.  In the light of the moon, their two silhouettes were barely visible.  He smiled at the two and walked over quietly.  Arms around each other, they could have been mistaken for mother and son.  Suddenly, Aleese's eyes opened and she took a breath.

            "Obi-Wan, what's the matter?"

            "Nothing.  I just wanted to know where Ani was."  He said, stroking his cheek. 

            "He looks so small, and angelic asleep, you couldn't tell of what power he holds by looking at him now."  Obi-Wan nodded. "What are his nightmares about?"

            "He's never really told me, even when I ask.  All I know is that they are dark, and very frightening, and sometimes about loosing his mother.  Once in a while they are about Amidala and Palpatine.  He's very secretive about them."

            "Poor Ani." She said, kissing his forehead lightly.  Obi-wan couldn't help but smile.  She looked so comfortable with him.           

            "Do you want your own children someday Aleese?" Obi-Wan asked, quietly.

            "I do.  But, likely it'll never happen."  She said, her eyes studying Ani.

            "Why not?  I'm sure there are millions of willing men at your doors."

            "There's only one man I would ever want as a father to my children, and I'm not so cold hearted as to take him away from the duty he's worked so hard for."

            "Who?"  Obi-wan asked, slightly curious.

            "The only man I've ever loved.  You."

            "Aleese…don't wait for me.  If you want kids…"

            "Obi-Wan…if I can't have your kids, I don't want any." She said, feeling slightly depressed.

            "I never knew.  Aleese, I love you with all my heart. I always will.  I'd love to be your husband and create lovely children with you…"

            "I can't take you away from being a Jedi.  You have Ani to take care of.  Don't even think about having kids until after he's past the trials.  And…"

            "Aleese.  I've been planning to marry you someday for the last 10 years." Obi-Wan admitted shyly.

            "You have?" She said, not expecting it.

            "Yes.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  I didn't think you would have wanted to marry me."

            "How could you think that?"

            "Aleese.  You're too good for me, too good for even a Jedi.  You're a queen who steals the heart of every man, woman and child ever born.  Why would you choose me?"

            "Because I love you, that's why." She said, reaching upwards to bring his head down for a searing and passionate kiss.  

            "Then, you'll marry me?" He asked as he pulled from her kiss.

            "I couldn't say no." She smiled, kissing him again. "When Ani is done the trials and you are ready, we'll be married.  We'll have our own family, and you can be our planets Jedi Master." 

            "I think I'd like that." 

            "Me too." A sleepy voice came from beneath them. "You're getting married?"

            "Yeah, someday."

            "Good, you two should be married now." He said, before falling back asleep.  Aleese and Obi-Wan smiled and carried the sleeping boy back to his room.  After seeing to his comfort, they walked back to Aleese's room and feel asleep.

7 Years Later 

            Aleese smiled warmly as Obi-Wan and Anakin emerged from the council chambers.  A surprised expression passed over Obi-Wan's face as he saw her.  She was wearing a black flowing dress that looking comfortable, yet professional.  He grinned at her and took her into a loving embrace.

            "Aleese, I passed the trials! I'm the youngest Jedi ever!" Anakin said, as he embraced her in turn.

            "I'm so proud of you Ani.  Now you can marry Amidala."

            "How did you know I wanted to?"

            "I have my ways," she grinned.  "So, what is to be your first act as a Jedi?"

            "I'm gonna go free my mom."

            "That's quite an undertaking so soon into your knight-ship." Aleese told him, her eyes glittering in the light.

            "I can handle it. I'm gonna teach all those slave drivers a lesson.  Then I'm gonna see Padme, and I'm gonna ask her to marry me.  I hope she says yes." Ani told her shyly, his boyish charm seeping through.  

            "You won't need to ask." A voice said from behind them.  They turned around just as Padme Naberrie, or as is more eloquently known as Amidala, approached.  "Ani, I'm so glad you're finally a Knight.  I knew you could do it." She said as she walked up to him.  

            "Padme!  You came!  I didn't expect you!" He said, pulling her into a hug.

            "And Queen Jaide, it's a pleasure as always.  How goes your planet?"

            "About as always, full of minor squabbles but keeping its head up." Aleese grinned, bowing her head respectfully.

            "And the Jedi Kenobi.  How have you been since you and Ani last visited?  Relieved to get Ani outta your hair?" She said from his embrace.  Ani poked her sides slightly and grinned at her.

            "Nah, no one could ask for a better apprentice than Anakin.  He does tend to keep a Master on his toes though." Obi-Wan said, smiling widely at the two.  

            "Obi-Wan, you needed to lighten up.  You're so…serious." Anakin admonished.

            "See this? The minute he gets out of the council chamber he's ragging on me!" Obi-Wan defended himself.  Grinning upwards at him, Aleese kissed him lightly. 

            "Yea, but, he loves you.  That makes it okay." Aleese and Amidala smiled between each other.

            "So, Aleese, when's the wedding?" Padme asked, changing the subject.

            "Well, it'll be a royal wedding, so…if we do want to have it soon, we should have a year or two." She grinned.  Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "That is of course if Obi-Wan will still have me."

            "I couldn't ever not want you."  Obi-Wan said, kissing the top of her head.  "But, we still have a few difficulties to overcome."

            "Such as?" 

            "I've decided to hold the first true democratic election for my planet.  I'm going to run, but, I figure that my people deserve better than someone who runs just because of their family.  I hope they elect me again.  I do enjoy being in office." Aleese confided.

            "From everything I've ever heard from your planet, you're a shoe in.  Your people love you." Anakin told her.            

            "I hope that turns out to be right.  But, since I'm holding these elections, I think the wedding should wait until afterwards.  That means at least a year of waiting, pending upon the Jedi council and my own government.  I hope the Jedi Masters see me fit to be a Jedi's wife."

            "No doubt.  They love you up there.  You should remember how sorry they were to see you go the last time."

            "I do.  So, Ani, Padme, when do you plan to have yours?"

            "As soon as possible." Padme told them.  Even Ani's eyes seemed to grow wide.  "Ani, I've loved you for the last 10 years, I want us to be married, to have kids and grow old."

            "I want that too Padme.  I really do.  I have to free my mom first though. I want her to come." Ani said, staring at the ground.  "I miss her."

            "We know Ani, we know," was all Aleese could say.

Half a Year Later 

            Padme rushed into Anakin's arms, glad for him to finally be back.

            "How did it go Ani? Where is she?"  She asked, slightly afraid to meet her new mother in law.

            "She's dead.  They killed her.  THEY LET HER DIE!" Ani said, his grief over coming him.  Padme took him into a fierce embrace, and rubbed his back.

            "Ani.  I'm so sorry.  I'm so very sorry.  Is there anything…"

            "No.  I need to be alone. I'm sorry, I need to sort out these feelings…they're so dark, I feel so dark.  I'm afraid for anyone near me right now.  Please, just give me a few days.  Go ahead, plan the wedding…" Ani said, stalking off towards his chambers.  Padme couldn't help but stand and watch.

            "I'm worried about him Obi-Wan.  He kept talking about feeling dark.  You don't think he's fallen to the Dark Side do you?" Padme told him over the comlink.

            "I don't know, but I'm going to come and see." Obi-Wan said, turning off the comlink, and turning to his worried fiancée behind him.

            "Go Obi-Wan.  I'll be fine." She said quietly as he kissed her cheek and was gone.

Another Year later 

**            At the time in which Obi-Wan and Aleese should have been celebrating their wedding, Obi-Wan was once again out in the galaxy searching out Anakin, trying to bring him back to the light side.  It was painfully obvious why Jedi's were taken at such a young age, to avoid this suffering.  This wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had been called away on short notice, Aleese had just always thought he would at least be around on their wedding day.  But, as always, she understood.  The galaxy was always before her.  Always.**

            Aleese thought back to what had happened in the course of the last year.  It was almost astronomical how much change had occurred.  Amidala and Anakin had been married, after Anakin found out about his mother.  They had honeymooned off planet and came back happy.  Never had she seen such a radiant couple.  It seemed to be only a month afterwards that Anakin had suddenly up and left her, leaving behind a simple message.

            _"Padme, my dearest.  I cannot be so cruel as to have you suffer with me during this time.  I will only hurt you, and this is something I never want to do.  I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I'll come back when I can.  I love you Padme, I always will."_

_            This was the last sight of Anakin that was certain.  Obi-Wan, being Anakin's former master, and feeling it his own fault, followed every lead and clue to find Anakin, but to no avail.  He had taught him well, he could outsmart his own master.  Only a month ago did they find out that Amidala was pregnant with Anakin's twins.  Ever since then, Aleese did what she could for the mother to be, but also had concerns of her own._

            Being able to only see Obi-Wan between trips, Aleese all but gave up hope of ever having him as a husband and father.  He was too wrapped up trying to save the universe.  As selfish as it was, she felt only a detail in the scheme of things.  She tried to support him in his trips, but started to become lonely.  She had won the election, and was still queen of the planet, but without her love by her side, her life seemed almost empty.  The anxiety and loneliness seemed only to upset her stomach and back.

            "Your Highness?" a page said from the doorway. "I come with news from the doctor."

            "And? Was I right? It's just the stress?"

            "I regret to inform you that you were wrong.  Indeed, its something much more serious."  

            A worried expression passed over Aleese's face.  Was she to die?  What was it?

            "You are pregnant my lady."

            "PREGNANT?" She couldn't help but scream.  Sitting down in her chair, she rubbed her tummy.  "My goodness.  My goodness."

            "Congratulations your highness.  This will be the most loved child in the whole planet, should it be like you and your fiancé."  He said, bowing out.

            'I'm pregnant.' She kept repeating in her mind. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the black figure enter her office.

            "Aleese?" He asked.

            Aleese looked up to see Anakin standing in front of her.  The man her fiancé had been looking for for a year. "Anakin!"

            "It's me.  Aleese, I have to warn you.  I need you to know."

            "Know what, what is it Ani?" She asked, motioning for him to sit down.

            "My Master…we are going to purge the galaxy of the evils of the Jedi.  We are going to exterminate them." Aleese couldn't help but gasp.  "You are not a Jedi, and you are my friend.  You have been good to me for as long as I can remember, as a second mother.  We will not kill you, I will make sure of it."

            "And Obi-Wan?" She asked quietly.

            "He is a friend.  Perhaps he will survive. Up to fate it all lies." He said, facing straight ahead.

            "Ani…is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?  Anything, please, don't kill them.  You can be helped. I know how you feel, I've lost many people in my time." She said, afraid for the lives of her friends.

            "There is nothing.  Obi-Wan has taken my wife into hiding, it was wise.  I will confront him and tell it to his face what the Force is really about.  I won't kill him, but should we fight, I will not restrain myself.  Aleese, I'm sorry.  You are my dearest friend, but it has to be done." He said, standing up and rushing out.  Aleese was left at her desk, drained and crying.

**7 months later**

**            Aleese sat in her bedroom, holding onto the small bundle of blanket, which contained her child.  She silently rocked it to sleep before she herself broke out in tears.  Obi-Wan hadn't even been there for the birth.  She had told him of the child, but with thoughts only for taking care of Anakin's children, he was rushed away again.  She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and looked up as the man to which she was just thinking about entered.**

            "Aleese…is that?" He asked, feeling terrible about missing the birthing.

            "Yes.  She's ours." She told him, feelings slightly annoyed at him for having missed all but a few days of her pregnancy.  "Her name is Mara Jaide." She told him simply.

            "Aleese…you know how sorry I am for all this." He said, feeling like shit for treating her so terribly. "I wanted to be here so bad, but, Padme needed me to protect her.  The twins, if Anakin knew, he'd steal them as his own private Dark Jedi to raise."

            "I've heard it all, I've told it to myself a million times, but…Obi-Wan, it doesn't help any more.  You've missed it!  You've missed our Child being born.  WE NEVER EVEN GOT MARRIED!" She said, breaking into tears.

            "Aleese…I'll never leave you again, I promise."

            "I just can't believe that anymore Obi-Wan.  I just can't." She told him, closing her eyes.

            "I'll make you believe.  I'm going to make you so mad at me for being with you every single moment of every day." He told her, firm resolve in his eyes.

            "Prove it to me." She said simply, feeling through the force the truth to his words.  He bent down and kissed her lightly, savoring every single millisecond he had with her.  "I love you Aleese, I do."

Two Standard Years Later 

**            Aleese, Obi-Wan and Mara played out in the courtyard gardens on the beautiful Sunday.  The young family always loved the sunshine and Mara enjoyed all the attention she received from her father.  Aleese often liked to sit back and just watch the two play.  Only Mara could make Obi-Wan's eyes sparkle so lively, and tickle him so.  Aleese made his eyes sparkle differently, with a deeper more mature love.  She enjoyed the sight of Father and daughter.  Obi-Wan was still called away often in search of Anakin, but he always did so with a heavy heart.  Aleese didn't mind it as much; he was such a good father to her daughter.  Mara had the most striking green eyes and her mother's red hair with strips of gold from her father.  They were the ideal family, and everyone on planet loved them.**

            Obi-Wan looked up at Aleese who was smiling at the two. He flashed her a devilish smile as he picked up the toddler, hefted her under his arm, marched over to Aleese and kissed her passionately.  Aleese couldn't help but smile at the young girl's reaction.

            "EWWWW!  Daddy put me down.  Stop doing icky with mommy." She cried out in a giggly, toddler's voice.  Mara knew of the love between the two, and often would say such things to get their attention. Suddenly, Mara stopped squirming and started to cry.  

            "Mara, what is it? Why are you crying?" It was rare for Mara to cry anymore, she was a stubborn child who often would pout, but never cried.  

            "He's come.  Both of them have come." Obi-Wan said, putting the child down and reaching for his lightsaber.  Mara immediately climbed into the lawn chair with her mother and snuggled close.  Aleese couldn't help but shake as the two dark forms approached.

            "So, the vaunted Obi-Wan Kenobi. We've found you at last."  The shorter of the two forms said. 

            "Yes, apparently you have.  What do you want?" He said, addressing it.

            "I am Darth Sidious.  You are one of the last Jedi, and you shall be exterminated as the rest were."  He said, grinning widely.

            "I won't go without a fight." He said, taking a defensive stance between the two figures and his family. 

            "I see you have a wife and a Force strong child.  They will be wonderful parting gifts." Sidious told him as Anakin rushed forward and attacked Obi-Wan.

            Aleese, left next to defenseless with Mara, stood up and started to run away.  Just as she reached the gate, she felt a force field pull up in front of her, blocking all movement.  Darth Sidious came up from behind.

            "Don't fight young queen.  She will be a good servant, and you will not be harmed.  You are not Jedi, and my Apprentice seems to see it fit to keep you alive.  Just hand over the child and I'll let you live."  He said, quietly, almost reassuringly.  Aleese looked at Mara, who was now sobbing.

            "Never.  She is my child.  I'll never let you have her." She said with fire in her eyes.  She kept a tighter grip on Mara and tried to call out to her guards to come to her rescue.  

            "They cannot here you, they are unconscious, but unharmed.  Since you do not want to hand over the child, I'll take her from you." He said, as his hands raised up in the air and a streak of blue lightning came at her.  

            Off in the distance Aleese could see Obi-Wan's lightsaber clash with Anakin's, it was up to her.  After barely surviving the first assault of the blue lightning, she placed Mara on the ground and shielded her from the blows.  As a second wave of lightning struck her back, she felt her spine complain, and her eyes squeeze shut.  She looked at the now silent Mara who was watching her intently.

            "Mara, I love you. I will always love you.  If I don't succeed today in saving you, remember that.  Remember me, my love, for I will never forget you.  Now, run my dearest, run your fastest, get into the palace, and onto a ship.  Get them to carry you somewhere else.  I love you Mara, now go." Aleese let out as she covered Mara.

            "I love you too mommy, but I can't leave you." She murmured.

            "Go, please." She begged as another assault rained upon her.  Mara nodded, kissed her cheek and prepared to run.  Aleese stood up and hurled herself towards Sidious for a tackle.  As she was midair, another streak of blue lightning arced towards her, and all became black.

            Aleese woke up to find Obi-Wan looking at her intensely, the fear in his eyes gave away the true outcome of the two bouts.

            "Obi-Wan?  Mara?" She asked him, trying to sit up.

            "Don't sit, you have taken it real hard.  The medics were afraid to move you.  Please, lay back, relax."

            "Mara?  MARA?" She asked frantically trying to spot her little girl.

            "Aleese, please."

            "WHERE IS MY MARA?" She screamed.

            "I'm so sorry Aleese, I should have been defending you.  I'm so sorry I let you down, I'm so very sorry."

            "Where?  He…"

            "He picked her up as she was running to the palace.  She was just fine, and he didn't hurt her.  But, she's gone Aleese.  It's all my fault."

            Tears flooded Aleese's eyes, as she lay back in the grass and screamed.  She stared up at the sky asking the Force how it could let this happen.  She couldn't stop screaming, her heart and soul cried out for Mara.

            Obi-Wan watched as Aleese let out one long, terrifying scream after another, then suddenly, she was silent.

            Aleese listened as she heard Mara's small voice in her head. 

'Mommy, I'm okay.  He's not mean to me.  Please stop being sad for me.  I'll come back to you.  I will mommy, cause I love you.  He says he's gonna make me forget you now.  I wont though; I'll never forget you.  Bye mommy, please stop crying.'            

Aleese let out another agonizing scream and then fainted.

Obi-Wan got his ship ready for departure and took another last look at the palace.  He had let Aleese down, again.  Aleese.  She was still unconscious, as she had been for the last two days. He needed to find Mara; she was the only thing that would bring her back from her self-imposed exile.  As he sat down in his pilot seat, he reached out with the Force and caressed her mind, hoping that she would be all right and still alive when he got back.

Aleese woke up in her palace bedroom, alone save for a stout doctor and her pet cat.  She turned her head and looked at them.

"Your highness!  You are awake!  Welcome back to the land of the living." The doctor welcomed her warmly.  

"Where's Obi-Wan?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"He's off in search of your daughter.  Worry not, he said he'd return soon."

"How long have I been gone?" She asked.

"A week your highness.  We were very worried about you.  Master Obi-Wan was sure that you'd only wake up to the sight of your daughter."

"I hope he's home soon.  My dreams, the force guided me."  She muttered. Reaching out with the Force, she attempted to feel her daughter but felt nothing.  She seemed to be gone….

"I'm sure, your Highness." He said as Obi-Wan broke through the doors.

"Aleese?  You're awake! I was afraid I'd loose both of you." He said, pulling her into a warm embrace.  She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"You won't loose me that easily." She said as the COM broke in.

"Highness, there is someone on the Com who wants to speak with you urgently."

"Alright Shara, thank you. Patch them through."  She said, turning towards her Com.

"Queen Jaide." The clothed figure smiled.

"Darth Sidious."  She replied, disgusted.

"Due to your husband pursuing your daughter so, I saw it fit to kill her.  Your daughter is now dead, and my apprentice is out to kill your husband."  He said, his sadistic humor coming through.

"Dead?  Mara?  DEAD?"  She screamed.

"Have a good evening." He laughed and the screen went dead.

"Aleese…." Obi-Wan said, his own eyes getting teary. "This is my fault.  I've killed our daughter.  I've ruined the entire universe…."  He said, his face sinking into his hands.

"Obi-Wan?"  She asked, her eyes dry her face expressionless.

"Yes Aleese?" He asked, still sobbing.

"Go, hide."  She told him quietly.

"What? I'm not leaving you."  He said, his face registering the shock he felt deep down.

"Please.  Hide.  Run away.  You need to be okay.  You need to be okay…I can't bear to loose you too.  I can't know you're dead.  Please, hide.  Now, go, run, and hide.  Please." She begged.  She took his hands and wiped his tears.

"Aleese.  I love you.  I won't leave you." He said.  She smiled sadly, and kissed him passionately.

"And I love you Obi-Wan.  More than anything.  You know that.  I would die if you were dead.  I need to know you are all right.  Now, go, hurry.  Go somewhere where they'll never find you.   To Tatooine, where you've hidden Luke Skywalker.  You can protect him and yourself.  Go, hurry." She said, standing up and getting him a suitcase.  He watched her as she packed up all his clothing and momentos, keeping only a single cloak of his for herself.    She didn't even blink, knowing that the moment she did, her eyes would flood.

"Shara, take Obi-Wan's things to his ship and get it prepped for flight.  Hurry."  She said, turning to the girl who stood watching the whole scene unfold.  Nodding, she left the room with the suitcases. "We'll wire you some money and anything else you'll need, I'll find some way to do it without anyone knowing."

"Aleese…." He said, taking her into his arms.

"Obi-Wan.  I love you; I love you so much.  Now, go before I break down." 

"I love you too." He said as she pushed him through the door.  Before she could get the door shut, he grabbed her in a fierce and passionate kiss.  Melting into his embrace, she kissed back matching his passion.

"Go." She muttered and shut the door to her room.  As she felt his hand reach out to the door, she sunk to the floor and broke into sobs. He turned and left, breaking into a jog to his ship.  He refused to break into tears in front of the entire palace, but his eyes didn't co-operate as a few rebel tears flowed down his cheeks.

As soon as Obi-Wan reached Tatooine, he found a small shack in the desert and set about making it livable.  As soon as he felt safe enough, he lay down and stared up at the ceiling.  Finally alone, and able relax, tears flowed down his cheeks.  He felt terrible leaving Aleese alone in her worst moment, and yet this is all she had wanted.  Heart broken, he cried out her name and wept himself to sleep.

As soon as Obi-Wan woke up the next day, he felt loneliness consume him.  Within two years he'd lost everything he'd come to hold dear.  He lost his daughter, and wife to be yesterday, his Padawan, and the rest of the Jedi Order.  He could feel that out there, only a few Jedi remained, and soon they would be gone as he would.  He knew that Mace Windu was gone, he'd felt his struggle with the Sith through the Force.  To know that one of the strongest Jedi in the Universe could be taken down by the Sith scarred Obi-Wan to question the chances of his own death looming ahead.  He knew that Jedi were supposed to welcome death as the natural course of life, but it wasn't his time.  He had cursed the universe with his own failing; it was his problem to deal with.  He'd retrieve Anakin from the Dark Side, or kill both of them trying.  He stared up at the ceiling of the run down shack he'd found and took in a deep breath.  

Sitting up carefully, Obi-Wan set to putting on some clothes appropriate to the weather.  He was going to go for a walk.  At least he could make sure that Ani's young boy didn't fall to the dark side same as his father had.  Having left young Luke Skywalker in the hands of his own brother, Owen, and his wife, Beru, Obi-Wan felt safe in knowing he had someone to take care of him.  After loosing his own daughter, Obi-Wan felt certain that he wouldn't make a good father on his own.  

After becoming a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan had found out about his parents, and what had become of his family. His brother Owen, was the only one left of his family in fact.  His parents had died when Obi-Wan was only 7 from a rare virus spreading around their planet.  Owen had barely escaped with his life.  He came back and found Owen after Yoda had told him of his family.  It wasn't a warm welcome.  Owen was a jealous person, and felt betrayed by not having any Force sensitivity.  From the minute Obi-Wan had introduced himself, there was a disliking.  If it hadn't been for Beru wanting a child, they wouldn't have taken in Luke at all.  Obi-Wan had been able to get out of Owen why they had different names.  It appeared that Yoda had actually named Obi-Wan, instead of his parents.  His middle name, Lars, was indeed his true last name.  Often, on missions where he was undercover, Obi-Wan would use the name "Ben Lars" as his code name, almost as a tribute to his family.

Groaning and standing up, Obi-Wan made it for the door and headed to where the Lars Homestead would be. 

            Aleese looked around her room, still positioned on the floor where she sat last night.  Groaning, she attempted to stand up and let whom ever it was who was knocking inside.

            "Your highness? Are you all right?  What has happened?" Shara said, placed a tray of food by her bed.

            "Mara is dead.  Obi-Wan is in hiding." She said bluntly.  Shara took in a deep breath and her eyes welled up.  "Please inform the rest of the palace, and schedule me a few days off.  Actually, tell them Obi-Wan is dead.  I don't want anyone thinking that they will be able to find him.  I do not want him found.  I will give you his location, and together we will try to get him what he needs."

            "Your highness, are you going to be all right?"  She asked, walking closer to Aleese.

            "Perhaps love isn't something meant to happen to a Jedi Queen.  Duty before all else.  I'm still queen, regardless of how I feel.  And, as such, I will do the very best I can.  I believe though, its time for me to step down, and this planet to elect its own leader.  One it wants."  She said, her eyes dry, her face revealing no emotion.

            "But your highness, everyone loves you.  They won't want anyone else." She pointed out.

            "We'll see." She said quietly and sat down to eat.  Shara quickly bowed out of the room and went to spread word.

            Aleese looked around the room and sighed.  Knowing Obi-Wan was alive was a comfort, but the thought of being alone nearly brought her to tears.  She'd lost everything she'd ever had.  Everything.  

            Her gaze finally resting out the window, Aleese sighed and set about eating some breakfast.  

(Same as above) A/N: This story doesn't exactly fit with everything else that has happened. I wrote it like a couple of years ago and well, I didn't have the time to rewrite it.  Please don't flame me for the things that are wrong. I'm sure they're in there but...ha ha ha. Enjoy, please review me!!!!


	2. Dont have to read this part

This part was posted mainly so that I could get this story back to the first couple pages for everyone to read. I'm going to call it my… "Thank you" chapter. You don't have to read it, its actually gonna be pretty boring.  
  
So, thank you. Thank you to all of my reviewers, to my sister for getting me hooked to SW, to Zahn for creating the best SW character: Mara Jade, to my aunt for giving me red-gold hair and um…to…well duh, Lucas. He is God! **All bow down to the great god Lucas**  
  
That's it. Thanks! 


End file.
